Broken Love
by Sakura Miku28
Summary: Natsu is a broken student at Fairy Tail High, and He's madly in love with Lucy, the most popular student at school. He'll do anything for her, especially to KILL. Will he win over her heart, or have some other guy take her? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemon.
1. Her

"Stop, don't kill her! Please, she's my everything..."

"Ara, ara! You seem so desperate! How about if I stab her here?~"

"STOP IT!"

"Natsu, stay back!"

"Like hell I'm leaving you!"

"Don't I deserve to die?! Please Natsu.."

"I've had enough of this bullshit! DIE!"

"NOO!"

* * *

 **This is a story about a young high school boy named Natsu. He doesn't experience anything until he met Lucy, the most popular girl in school. This story will be rated M, for violence, swearing and (its official) lemon.**

* * *

 **Bold= Author's Note(A/N)**

 _Italic= Memories/Flashbacks_

Underline= Time Periods

 ** _Italic + Bold= Normal P.O.V_**

* * *

I'm Natsu, a student at Fairy Tail High. Oh, but not just your average student. Found by Igneel and left by Igneel, everyone avoids me and calls me weird names; "loser", "gloomy". Yup, I'm just your average nobody. Been 7 years since I've fucking smiled, been a year since I wanted to kill myself.

But why am I not dead yet? I feel like there's something holding me back; like there's a reason I should still live. Is Igneel out there somewhere? No, even better; _her._

Everything I see; it's always like a black and white film. I cannot feel anything; whenever someone insults me, I wouldn't care. I'm emotionless like a robot. Why was I like this? Why was I such happier before Igneel left?

 _But everything had to change when I met **her.**_

* * *

First Day of School:

 _As I woke up, I thought to myself, oh boy, another day of school. I looked at the alarm clock and realized, it's almost time for class._

 _"Godammit, this is the 7,391st time!" I yelled as I grabbed my school uniform, grabbed my toothbrush, and made toast. The toast took a while, so this is the perfect time for me to get changed. I brushed my teeth and took the toast with me as I ran to school._

 _I probably didn't noticed there was someone running to school, because when I opened my eyes, I was on the floor. "O-Ow, that hurt.." There seemed to be someone next to me. They sounded like a woman._

 _Right. Pretend like you have emotions, Natsu._

 _I got up._

 _"I'm truely sorry, this was all my fault." I "apologized" as I reached my hand out for the mysterious woman._

 _As she looked at me, I just completely felt something strange._

 _..._

 _Who is this woman? Why do I feel like this? She looks so beautiful; chocolate eyes, golden hair, big breasts. She looks like an angel. Now I should feel truly sorry._

 _.._

 _Am I... in love?_

 _She reached for my hand. It's small compared to mine. I got her up._

 _I just can't stop staring at her. 7 years since I felt emotion. No, for the 17 years I've been alive, I never felt love. Whenever a girl asks me out, I just straight up turn her down._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. So what's-"_

 _"Shit, I'm gonna be late for school!" She yelled as she ran towards MY school._

 _"Hold up!" I ran towards her. "What's your name?"_

 _"It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

Right after meeting her, it just felt like my entire life changed; I felt love for the very first time. I can see colors. Who is Lucy Heartfilia? I feel like I should get closer to her just to make me happier. Was that the only time I can see her? Will I ever see her again?

..

It turns out I will.

* * *

 _I tried to look at the list of people in classes as man_ _y people kept pushing me._

 _"Move, dammit!" I yelled as I push them as well._

 _I somehow did not succeed, and got kicked out of the group of people._

 _Sucks already, does it? I did not care about who was gonna be in my class anymore. Like, does it really matter? No, because I'll be in the same class with annoying idiots I want to kill._

 _I've heard too much about popular students and smart students being in the same class as me. "I want to be in the same class with them" can be heard too many times._

 _..._

 _Then it got all silent._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia is in the same class as Natsu Dragneel?!"_

 _"Who's Natsu?"_

 _"You do NOT want to be friends with him."_

 _"Damn, why is he so lucky to have Lucy in the same class with him?!"_

 _"You're making it sound like she's his girlfriend."_

 _"And he has to be in the same class with Gray-sama and I!"_

 _New info learned: Lucy Heartfilia is in my class! I think this school year might change, I hope we have some interactions with each other. Was she the one holding me back when I needed to kill myself?_

* * *

Is Lucy going to be the one who will revive my heart? What will we even do? Hopefully, I will interact with her more.. and I hope no one gets in the way between me and Lucy... because I swear if they do... I won't hurt them.. **I will kill them.**

The worse part is; we're in our third month of school.. and it looks like she does not remember me! Why is that? Am I not important to her? I will talk to her, and I will make her remember me. **So much, that SHE WON'T FORGET.**

* * *

 **So, how is the story so far? Good bad? Either way, I tried.**

 **A Yandere is a girl/boy who loves someone too much; they will kill for them, no matter the cost. Basically, they are desperate to do anything, and I mean, ANYTHING just to get their loved ones to notice them.**

 **^Pretty scary, right?**

 **Chapter 2: I'd love to**

 **Review if you want this story progress to go faster.**


	2. I'd Love To

**Chapter 2: I'd love to**

 **Please leave a review if you liked this story. Hearing about it makes me happy.**

* * *

I covered my entire body as I looked at the alarm clock. It's 7:29 AM. Just one more minute, I thought before I went to sleep for 30 minutes. This was bad, I thought. Maybe I should wake up right now. But the bed is too god damn comfortable! As so, I was right; It was a bad idea. As I woke up, I realized how late I was, oh, what a time to be alive.

"Promise you won't make a mess in the living room, ok Happy?" I said before I head out for the door.

I believe we have biology class today, but I don't really care. I mean, yeah, I care about my future and stuff, deciding whether I'm going to college or not, but maybe one of these days...

 _Lucy and I will reunite._

* * *

At School:

I ran as fast as I could to get to school. Hell, I haven't even eaten yet! How am I supposed to get to school with an empty stomach?!

...

But for some reason, I did it anyway. (Now I have to wait 'til lunch...)

I ran for my classroom and slammed the door open.

"Gomen'nasai*, I'm late!" I yelled so loud that almost everyone stopped what they were doing and glared at me.

"Well, Natsu Dragneel.." The teacher said. "We were about to start class, so I wouldn't really say your'e late."

"O-Oh.." "Please take your seat."

The teacher then muttered something about wanting me to be late because she likes yelling at me. What a wierdo.

* * *

15 minutes later:

My eraser is almost gone because of the usage of it. Good job, me. Even worse Lucy is becoming a major distraction to me. I mean, I still love her, but I'm just distracted by her beauty.. Instead of paying attention to the teacher, I like fantasize about how I'll end up with her. Like our first kiss, first date, our engagement, our wedding, our first time, our family... you name it basically.

"Hey there, Natsu, aren't you getting too distracted?" Whispered some one whom I really hate. His name is Gray.

"Try to guess what I'm being distracted by in 3 second-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, that is."

 _Fuck._

"I get it, she's the prettiest girl in the school. But she doesn't belong to most of the guys here , ya know. Her father's a billionaire, which can make her rich. Since when was the last time your father made some money?"

"My dad died." I glared at him.

"Then I don't believe you'll ever have a chance with the ever-so popular Lucy Heartfilia, don't ya? I mean, c'mon, your'e Natsu for god's sake! There's no way you would end up with her!" he laughed. "No way in hel-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE YOU! THERE MIGHT - NO, THERE WILL BE A CHANCE I WILL END UP WITH HER! JUST WATCH!"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU MAKE FUN OF IGNEEL AGAIN! Just watch..."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"You are suspended for profanity, threatening Gray, and being a major distraction to the class!"

"Like hell I care! You can suspend me however long I want! I don't give a damn about this fucking school!"

A lot of gasps can be heard in the distance.

"W-Well, your'e suspended for three days then! Lets see if you give a damn about that!"

I got up.

"I still don't give a damn about that, for YOUR information." I said as I shut the door and left, the the principal's office.

* * *

Lunch Time:

 _Your'e Natsu for god's sake! There's no way you would end up with her!_

That bastard.. I'll show him one day. I grunted as I took my bento and sat alone.

I don't mind having no friends at all, it was like that when Igneel left me. Or at least, I thought so.

I was watching Lucy sitting with the popular brats at school.

I didn't really give a damn about what they were talking about.

You know, sometimes I really wish Lucy were my girlfriend. Maybe that'll show Gray, that someone like her can fall in love with someone like me.

..

Opposites can attract, right?

..

"And then I snatched his phone away from him..." said some snotty popular brat.

I wonder what Lucy would look in a wedding dress. She'll probably look cute in it, she'll probably look hot in it..

"I looked through all his photos and it looked like he was with some other girl.."

Or maybe both.. I wonder how many layers of cake there'll be..

"So I broke up with him!"

..

And I wonder- "By the way, Lu-chan! Today is your lucky day!"

She looked up at what seems to be her best friend.

"If I won the lottery, then I don't need the money 'cause I'm fil-"

"Your'e being asked out by the most popular guy in school, Loke! Silly!"

...

I clenched my fists.

"Wow! Really? I'd love to go! I've had a crush on him for a while!"

"Maybe you two will be the most popular couple in school!"

"Oh I hope so!"

"Wow, Lucy! I'm so jealous!"

"Will you invite me to your wedding?"

I got up from my seat as I packed my bento and left.

New info learned: Lucy Heartfilia has a crush on Loke, and he's currently asking her out right now.

Should I sabotage their date, or kill him before the date?

How will I kill him? I thought.

 ** _So many decisions..._**

 ** _BUT I WONDER WHICH ONE WILL HURT THE MOST._**

* * *

 **Next chapter: 3 days**

 **Review if you want this story progress to go faster**

 ***Gomen'nasai means "Sorry" in Japanese.**


	3. 3 days

**Chapter 3: 3 Days**

 ***Why is Lisanna in the characters list when she's not showing up? You'll see that in chapter 5.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked the story.**

* * *

Day 1:

Lucy is going on a date on my second day of suspension. So I need to have a plan, like how to sabotage their date, or how to kill Loke without any witnesses, **not even Lucy, of course not.**

Happy begs for food.

"Are you hungry, Happy?" I asked.

Happy nodded.

I scanned the kitchen for cat food. As I feed him, I started thinking; maybe Loke is a cat person.

I can probably use Happy as bait to lure Loke, and then-

I grab my knife and give him a quick stab. But we need to lure him somewhere only him and I can be _alone._

But how? What if he doesn't go somewhere alone? What if Lucy sticks with him the entire time the date goes on?

...

Than I'll have to go with Plan B. Sabotaging their date. But I'll need to blend in with the environment and then use a disguise. Or maybe not?

So I already have the original plan, but I still need some work on Plan B.

Happy was already done with his food, and started licking my hand.

"Aww, your'e so cute Happy!" I said as I stroked his fur.

I'm so lucky to find a cute angelic cat like Happy.

It all started when I was 7 years old..

* * *

Flashback:

 _It was a rainy day outside. Even worse, on a Saturday._

 _I want to continue on my quest to find Igneel, but what if it isn't worth it?_

 _Raining or not, I HAVE to see him._

 _Even if the quest seems impossible._

 _..._

 _I grabbed my umbrella and left outside, envying the kids playing with their parents._

 _"Mommy, why can't I play with the other kids?" I hear a blonde girl say._

 _"Sweetie, we've talked about this many times. Real princesses don't go out and play."_

 _"Mom, I've already told you! I don't want to be treated like a princess!" The little girl yelled, crying and running away from her mother._

 _"[12-21-3-25]! You'll catch a cold!" Yelled the mother running after the child._

 _..._

 _As I walked past other buildings, there was a mysterious box next to a trash bin._

 _The sign read "Need a home"._

 _I looked inside to see what it was._

 _It was a blue kitten with a little bit of white fur. He was adorable._

 _I reached my hand out to stroke the kitten's fur._

 _He seemed happy and jumped into my arms._

 _Witnesses were staring in awe._

 _"What I did seemed to make everyone happy." I thought, which gave my an idea._

 _"I know, I'll name you Happy!" I yelled, smiling.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Who knew that this moment was the last time I smiled._

* * *

I sighed as I got up to make dinner. Happy was my only friend, almost for 7 years..

And look at us now; I'm 14 years old and now he's grown to a cat.

"Hey Happy, do you think Loke's a cat person?"

Happy nodded.

"Is it okay if I use you as bait to kill him?"

Happy nodded, and left.

..

He came back with his toy fish in his mouth.

By the looks of it, it is okay if I use him as bait, in exchange for fish.

"Alright, it's a deal." I said, stroking his fur.

"Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go eat ramen.

Tomorrow is the big day. The date, and..

 _Loke's death._

* * *

Day 2:

As I went outside to walk Happy, I noticed a small crowd of girls.

..

Must be a show-off.

As I walked closer, I could hear many girls squealing and begging him to marry them.

I got a good look at the guy, and it turned out to be Loke.

Oh, what a coincidence.

I tried to leave the crowd before Loke notices me, but these girls are getting in the way.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, accidentally causing Loke to notice me.

"Oh, hey Natsu!"

(Goddammit!)

"Oh, h-hey Loke.."

"Whatcha doin' here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a walk with my cat." I said, eye twitching.

"What an adorable cat you have, Natsu!"

"Well, thanks. Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of a loser like you?"

"Hm. Close enough."

"What?" said Loke, confused.

"Nothing."

..

"S-Say, are you a cat person?"

"Hell yeah! You can give me your cat if you want!" he said, smirking.

"Nah, I'm fine. Happy is the only friend I have, and I treasure him."

"Aww, but I really wanted him."

"Have you even heard of a pet shop?"

"I have, but this one's very unique."

..

He noticed a white bag I was holding.

"Hey Natsu, what's in that bag?"

"Just some extra clothes."

"Dunno what for, but I won't ask. Anyway, I gotta go. There's a date I have to go to..."

"I wonder how many dates you have per day.."

"For today, I only have one. Even better, it's with a very beautiful woman.."

I clenched my fists.

"Good luck on your date, Loke.."

"Well, thanks Natsu!"

And he left.

Like hell I'll let Lucy date him.. not in a million years!

 _I'll let him leave either dead or alive, with a date sabotaged._

* * *

"Okay Happy, here's my plan." I said as I fed him cat food.

"If Loke decides to go to the bathroom, you'll have to distract him before he gets inside."

Happy nodded.

"If that works, you'll have to take him somewhere pretty far away from the bathroom AND from Lucy."

Happy made another nod.

"As promised, if we successfully eliminated him using you as bait, I'll buy you fish."

Happy jumped on me, cuddling on me.

I stroked his fur.

"But, if any of this doesn't work at all, don't panic. I'll disguise as a waiter, and secretly put some of this in his drink." I smirked as I pulled out the poison.

"Either way, I'll give you some fish if you like."

Happy nodded, looking like he would say "Aye sir!"

I noticed Loke walking towards Lucy.

"Alright Happy, it's show time!"

* * *

"Lucy?" said Loke, blushing.

"Oh, Loke!" she smiled.

"You look beautiful, more than any other girl I've met."

"Oh is that so?" she giggled.

Damn, he's already flirting with her! When is he going to be alone?

"So, where would you like to go, Miss Heartfilia?"

"The cafe sounds nice."

...

He won't be alone with her. Then this calls for Plan B.

That means I'll have to disguise and poison his drink.

But I really wanted to stab him. Maybe next time I'll stab someone.

..

I got in with my disguise, as I walked towards them.

"Such a lovely day outside.." Loke sighed.

"Yeah, I'd love to see the stars with you later on." Lucy smiled.

"Good evening" I interrupted. "Anything I can get for both of you?"

"Maybe some tea sounds nice" said Loke.

"I would like some coffee."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

...

I grabbed Loke's tea and poisoned it. Thill will be the "special ingredient".

I came back to the "couple" (not for long), to deliver their drinks.

"Some coffee for the lady," I winked at Lucy as she blushed. "and some tea for the gentleman."

"Thanks.." Lucy smiled. I blushed.

"Sorry Loke, I gotta go to the bathroom." Lucy sighed.

"Alright." he said as he took a sip out of his tea.

...

Now it's time.

Loke started coughing. It started out small, but then it got so loud that it attracted everyone's attention.

"Loke!" I yelled, pretending to be worried.

When he looked at me, I glared at him, smirking.

"I knew you looked familiar.. Natsu."

"Your'e damn right about that. Stay away from Lucy." I said in a low voice.

I dropped him on the floor, still pretending to care about him.

"H-He's dead.."

As Lucy came back from the bathroom, she already heard everything.

"No... why?"

"I'm sorry miss. It seems like his tea has been poisoned.."

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked in terror.

"We'll figure that out soon enough. I'm sorry.."

..

...

Once the police arrived, they couldn't link me to the crime. I got away with it, and no one suspected me at all.

I soon went home and changed my clothes.

"I'm sorry Happy, I'll buy you fish tomorrow, alright?"

Happy made a nod.

..

Today was a success. I eliminated Loke and Lucy didn't knew a single thing about it.

"Welp, I'm tired. Goodnight Happy."

Tomorrrow is the final day of my suspension.

* * *

Day 3:

There was nothing really interesting going on. I just bought the fish I promised Happy, that's all.

Then, the entire day I was playing video games.

Tomorrow is the day I come back from suspension.

Hopefully, people won't get **too** suspicious..

* * *

 **Next chapter: Can't Sleep**

 **Review if you liked this story, and if you want the progress to go faster.**


	4. Cant Sleep (Updating)

**I'm finally back with another chapter! Are you enjoying this so far? Good, I don't care. I just like writing this story anyway. I had to take a small break from releasing my previous chapter; Chapter 3. It had a lot of bloodshed too, and I've never wrote anything like that before.. But I'm gonna still do it anyway, since Natsu is a yandere. For this chapter, I'm gonna time-skip to the day Natsu comes back from suspension, because I just feel like it.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After those three I-Don't-Even-Give-A-Fuck Days of suspension, I'm finally back. I put my school uniform on, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, fed Happy, and left off from school. I know Happy can really take care of himself, so I don't have to worry.

It's been three days since I killed of Loke just because he went on a date with my Lucy. I also ended that date, because Lucy thought he ditched her, so she left. I'm so evil. That's for asking my future-girlfriend out. _I wonder what it would be like if I asked her out?_

* * *

At School:

"Are you still upset that Loke ditched you?" She still remembers that? "Y-Yeah.. I was really looking forward to that date.. By the way, why isn't he here for the past three days?" Fuck, I forgot about that. How do I make an excuse for someone at school who's dead? Do I just say 'They moved?' That can be a good excuse. "He hasn't even posted anything on Facebook, either.." SHIT! NO WHAT?! MAYBE SAY HE LOST THE PASSWORD FOR HIS ACCOUNT, AND NOW HE CAN'T ACESS HIS ACCOUNT?! No, but then he would try to make another account for that...

I grabbed out my phone, and took a picture of Lucy.. She looks like she came out of a movie.. I cropped the girls surrounding her, because the girls are making the picture worse. Like hell I'm posting this on Facebook.. Everyone would know I'm crushing on her.. But now Gray knows..

I went to my shoe locker*.. because i didn't want to hear anything about Loke and his absence, even though it was me who caused his absence. "Hey asshole." I turned around. Ugh, it was Gray. "What do you want, faggot?"

*In Japan, students go to their shoe lockers to change shoes for indoors. They do this routine before and after school. After school, they change from their indoor shoes to outdoor shoes, and then go home.

"Did you do anything wrong to Loke?" "Like hell I did. He just moved schools three days ago."

"Then why did he ditch Lucy?" "That isn't any of my business." He grabbed my shirt. "Why isn't he active on Facebook, then?!" I grabbed his hands and tossed him. "That isn't any of my business either, you bastard!" He got up, glared at me, and left.

* * *

Lunch Time:

Nothing interesting is happening, ever since I got back, and I killed Loke. I sat down on that table that no one sits at. I guess I need to do some stalking on Lucy, don't I? Killing Loke was fun. I should kill someone else like that too... "Lu-Chan, have you heard?!" "What is it?" Please don't tell me some one else is asking her out. "Some one.." Please don't... "Is.." I'll kill him.. "Coming to this school! She moved two years ago, but she's coming back!"

...

I put my knife away.. Oh, it's just someone transfering to this school. I don't fucking care. "Oh really, I would love to meet her!"

I

DONT

GIVE

A

FUCK

* * *

After School:

I then went to a ramen shop, because ramen is my favorite food. But you know what's really creepy?

There's a girl with oddly short, white hair looking at me; not in a creepy way though. When I looked at her, she looked away, with her face pretty red. She pretty much looks like Mira.. because she had blue eyes. But back then, in elementary school, there was a girl who also had short white hair, and; believe it or not, also had blue eyes who was looking at me the same way.

I don't know if it's her or not, but I'm just saying she looks familiar.. And she looks around my age, too. Is she Mira's sister?

* * *

After taking a shower, I fed Happy. But.. something doesn't feel right. I feel like, _I'm being watched.._ Why do I feel like this? Why is someone watching me? I need to forget about everything and go to sleep..

* * *

At School:

I couldn't get any sleep last night! I still felt like I was being watched! Alright, something is ticking me off. I can't tell whether it's someone from this school, or someone from this town. Today, we have chemistry class today. I'm at least happy that Lucy goes to all my classes. I didn't give a single fuck about school. But I somehow manage to go to the same classes as Lucy this year. It's like hitting the jackpot.

* * *

"When are we ever gonna switch seats.." I hear Gray said. "Well, the teacher said these are permanent seats, so we're gonna be stuck with each other forever, so you gotta deal with it and quit acting like a fucking 6-year old." "What did you say?!" "Leave me the fuck alone, Elsa." "Damn you... I'll let you pass, I don't want to get in trouble anyway." Whatever. I don't care if I get in trouble or not. As long as i don't get expelled.

If I get expelled, then how am I gonna keep track on Lucy? My life would be over. Then I'll have to transfer to Sabertooth High.. or some shit like that. FairyTail High is okay, I guess. Because Lucy's here..

* * *

Once everyone sat down, the teacher came in. "Okay class! Today, we have a new student! Ms. Strauss, introduce yourself to the class. Once she came in, I reconizged her right away... "Hello, minna-san*! I used to be here 2 years ago.. but for those who don't know, my name is..."

My life is totally fucked right now...

* * *

 **So that's all.. I hope I can update this more update, and I'm really excited to make chapter 5, because I've planned it the entire time I made this story. Bye!**

 ***Minna-san means everyone in japanese.**


	5. Lisanna (Updating)

**Ok, I'm finally back! This chapter might be quite longer than the others, I think. Well, its because I've been planning it ever since, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we'll get right into the story!**

* * *

"Hello, minna-san! I've been here two years ago, and then moved to Edolas. But for those of you who don't know... my name is..." No... why?

Why her? At a time like this? "Lisanna Strauss. It's so nice to see all of you again!" The teacher smiled. "Welcome back, Lisanna. Choose your seat."

Back then, Lisanna was the most popular girl in school. When she moved to Edolas, Lucy was pretty much her replacement, but she's a lot better then Lisanna. In fact, WAY BETTER. It's like Lisanna's... _stalking me._ "Natsu-san! Do you remember me?" Everyone glared at me. "Wait, what? Aren't you gonna go to your seat?" She smiled.

"This is my seat. I'm so lucky this spot next to you is empty!" What, WHAT?! SHE'S HAPPY THAT SHE'S NEXT TO ME!? GRAY LOOKS LIKE HE'S IN HELL IN THAT SPOT ON THE LEFT! AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE MEANS BY 'DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!'

I can feel my face getting red. Why does it have to be like this? "Well, um... I don't recall seeing y-" "Good morning Lisanna!" Lucy interupted. "Hello, Heartfilia. Are you the most popular girl in school?" Lucy smiled (SO CUTE). "Yeah." "Wow, your'e so beautiful!" "That's what everyone says!" Beautiful? Bitch please, she's gorgeous.

"All right everyone, settle down. I know we're all happy that Lisanna's back..." Now I'm stuck with the love of my life in front of me, and the one who considers me the love of _their_ life (I think) on the right. What a bummer. I can see all the guys glaring at me because I'm with the most popular girl at school and the used-to be popular girl. I guess I wouldn't consider myself lucky because she might be stalking me.

"All right class. Today we have chemistry! We'll be working in partners..." Great.. I wonder who I'll be with now. Please don't pair me with Lisanna..

"So, Gray Fullbuster, pair with Lisanna Strauss. Erza with Juvia, Gajeel with Lyon," What if the class wasn't even, so I'll have to be alone? That'll be cool.. "And last, but not least, Natsu Dragneel, hook up with Lucy Heartfilia." "What, what.." I can feel my face blushing so hard, and the thought of it makes my heart beat faster...

Erza Scarlet: The second most popular girl in school. Complete opposite of Lucy; Violent, mean, and scary. Gets everyone's attention, because she makes them pay attention to her. President of the student council. May have a crush on Jellal, who's the opposite of her, but doesn't seem scared of her.

Juvia Lockser: The third most popular girl in school. Calm, cool, and stalks Gray, who is also popular. Would do anything to get Gray's attention. Major fangirl of him, talks about him every time she talks to someone. What's interesting about her is: She shares Gray's personal info. I can't believe That icicle head actually has a really big fangirl.

"You get to hook up with Ms. Heartfilia. You know, as in partners." "O-Oh.." I get to be Lucy's partner?! This is the best day of my life! Still doesn't look like I'm happy, but I don't give a single fuck. I sat down with Lucy. This is the closest I got to her. But I want to be closer. I moved closer.

Closer, closer, clos- "What the fuck are you doing?!" "EEK! I'M SORRY!" "It's okay, I mean people make mistakes.." She smiled at me. "Right?" She's so freaking adorable! I just want to wrap my arms around her... I looked away. "R-Right.." Fuck, she almost noticed me..

"Anyways, do I know you? You seem familiar..." I CAN FEEL MY HEART BREAKING.. "Juvia wants to be with Gray-Sama!" "SO, IM THAT BAD?!" "EEK!"

"You... don't remember me?" "I don't think so..." IT HURTS! "We met on the first day of school... I bumped into you... It happened this school year..." "Oh, I remember know! I just didn't catch your name earlier, so what was it?" "It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." "Well, nice to meet you.. Dragneel." "Y-Yeah, same to you, Heartfilia." "I thought I would never see you again..." There goes my poor little heart. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! "So, do you have any friends? I never knew you go to my school until now.." "Friends? What are 'friends?'" "You don't have any?!" "No... Everyone thinks I'm 'creepy'... I'm not understanding why.. But that's why reason why I'm so lonely.. Why... I have no 'friends..'" "But I don't find you creepy.." I paused for a moment.

"In fact, I find you pretty cute.." I blushed real hard. Damn, she's the one that's "pretty cute." In fact, She's BEYOND cute. "Wait... what do y-you mean.. by... t-t-that?!" I banged my head against the table. "HEY, CALM DOWN! Is calling you cute a bad thing?!" I looked at her.. "N-No.. I just never been called that before..."

"Oh..."

...

...

There was quite a long silence after that. Did I said something wrong? What if she hates me forever and ever?! She probably won't talk to me again.. THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST CHANCE TO MAKE HER KNOW I EXISTED! "I can be your very first friend... If you like..." "I- I would l-l-l-love to.."

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MARRY ME, LUCY!1! "Alright, Dragneel. From know on, we'll be friends!" She said as she pulled her hand out. I took her hand. _So soft, and warm. Just like the first time we met._ I kissed her hand.

...

...

I just realized what I've done. I wanted to shake her hand, but instead, I did _this._ My face turned bright red again. For the 3rd time today. I looked up at her. Her face was red too. "D-Dragneel?!" "EEK! IM SO SORRY! STUPID ME! I RUINED MY FUCKING CHANCES OF MAKING A FRIEND!" I know I was about to cry. I feel small, but gentle hands stoking my hair. It feels good. It's okay. I'll give you another chance. "S-So, y-y-your'e not mad at me?" "OF COURSE I AM! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU JUST DID, YOU CUNT?!" "IM SORRY!" "Haha, I got you good!"

...

"Eh?" "Of course I'm not mad at you, silly!" She took my hand and kissed it. I KEEP BLUSHING TOO MUCH! "E-EH?! Heartfilia?!" "That's what you did to me, right?" She smiled. Damn, she actually had the guts to do it! I blushed real hard. "Then don't do that again." "O-o-okay..." "Oh, and by the way, I'll be sitting with you at lunchtime.." "...um.." "This is also your first time sitting with someone?" "Y-Yeah."

"God, you really are unpopular."

...

"I have an idea! I'll make you popular!" "H-How?! Everyone hates me, remember?" "Right now? Yeah, everyone hates you, your'e creepy, and that's why you have no friends. But I'll change all that." "Heartfilia..." "Besides, I am your very first friend, right?" "Y-Yeah... right.."

 _This... was how Lucy and I, became friends.._ _But... will she actually change my reputation, and make me a popular boy at Fairy Tail High?_

* * *

 **Yay, that's all.. All these chapters take a long time to finish. Next week, I'll upload a new one, since school started showing up -_-**

 **But that's all I can do.. It wasn't as long as I expected, but it was an okay chapter. I would really enjoy it if you leave a review for me!**


	6. Fake Friends (Updating)

**I'm finally back! It took me a while to think about what can happen in this chapter, but I finally came up with an idea. I was also busy with school and getting my grades up. The election passed by, which made me have even less time to write. I'm really upset that Trump won, because I might move to Mexico, but who knows. Anyway, let's get into the story and not explain why I threw a chair in class...**

* * *

I sat by the table in the cafeteria with my bento, watching everybody socialize and shit. "Do you mind if I sit here, Dragneel?" I looked up to see who it is. It was Lucy, the love of my life. "E-Eh? Nani?* You want to sit here, with me?" She sat down with me. "Is there something wrong?" "Aren't you supposed to be with your 'popular' friends?" She giggled. "Yeah, but.." She blushed. "I just want to sit with you.. for today."

*Nani means "what" in japanese.

I blushed furiously. "W-Why?" "We're friends, right?" She smiled. Oh, I forgot we were "friends." But what will she say if I wanted her as my girlfriend? As my wife? As my soulmate?

"Natsu-san!" I hear another voice. What the fuck am I popular now? "Can I sit with you?" "Lisanna?" She giggled. "So you remember me..." Remember her? "I don't remember you.. but you are in our homeroom.." She pouted. "But we were childhood friends.. and you say you don't 'remember' me?"

"No, I have no memory of you." She looked sad, then smiled. "Then I'll make you remember me.."

"Good afternoon, Lisanna!" Lucy interrupted. "Good morning, Lucy-chan." Well that's great. The girl I love and the girl who loves me are friends. At least, I _think_ Lisanna loves me. I'm not sure.

I see some people glaring at me. I think it's because I'm with two popular girls. At least, Lisanna used to be the most popular. I guess she's pretty cu- NO, WTF AM I THINKING!? I LOVE LUCY, NOT HER! LUCY LUCY LUCY LUCY!

* * *

After School:

As I walked home, a girl bumped into me. "Nyah!" she screamed. "Watch your ste-" I paused. She was a girl with blue hair. Seems to be four years younger then me, a middle schooler. "Gomenasai.* It was my fault. Most people in my school say I'm clumsy. What's your name?" I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Natsu Dragneel, and you?" "Wendy Marvell." "Nice to meet you, Wendy! Are you going home?"

*Gomenasai means sorry in japanese. (Didn't I mention that before?)

She nodded. "Well, I'm an orphan and I live with someone named Gajeel, who's like a brother to me." I froze. Did she say Gajeel? "He's your age, and I think you know him..." "I do know him... He goes to the same school as me."

Gajeel Redfox: May have a crush on Levy, the smartest girl in school. Transferred to Fairy Tail High last year, and got out of Phantom Lord. Pretty much a delinquent.

"C-Cool. I would love to meet him. But I need to get something." "Okay!" She smiled.

* * *

Once I got Happy, we went to visit Wendy and Gajeel. I'm not sure if he knows I exist or not. Some people in school don't even know I exist. But Lucy promised she'd change that.

"Gajeel! We have a visitor!" "Hm?" He looked at me. "Do I know you?" "Gajeel, I just bumped into him and brought him here." "So your'e so clumsy, you bump into strangers and bring them here?"

I have no idea what they're talking about. "I go to the same school as yours." I interrupted. "You do? I didn't know you existed 'til now." I fake smiled. "That's what they all say." "Don't smile because of that." "It was just a joke, bro-" "I don't find it funny." He triggered me. This bitch has no humor!

"Please be gentle on Natsu-san, Gajeel. I want you two to be friends." "Ok."

"Natsu-san, do you cook?" I went to the kitchen. "I'm glad you asked! I'm learning how to cook, but you two will be the first to-" That sounds like I'm a bad cook.. "Yeah I know how to cook." "Cool! Can you make us some food?" I smiled (FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME, WTF) "Okay!" I decided I can cook for them. But I'm starting to get tired. "Alright, here's ramen." I said, tired. "Mm, this is good!" Gajeel froze. "It's delicious."

* * *

Once I got back home with Happy, I called it a night, and slept. But I felt something strange; Lisanna wasn't stalking me. Finally I can get some rest. I wonder what she's up to.

School:

"Good morning Dragneel!" Lucy smiled. "Huh? Oh! Good morning, Heartfilia."

"How's today going?" Oh, I forgot how tired I was for visiting Wendy and Gajeel. "Yesterday was tiring. But today, I feel refreshed!"

"Tiring? Why's that?" She giggled. Damn, that little laugh was cute. "Well, I came to meet two people and pretty much took care of them. And my cat, too."

She laughed. "That's cute." Cute... "How was yesterday?" "I went shopping with Erza and Juvia. And get this! Juvia asked Gray out for the 573rd time, and he finally said yes!" "So that snow queen finally has a girlfriend.." I teased. "Before I had one.."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend one day!" I looked at her. Maybe I would.. "You sure? I have a really low reputation, you know."

"Good morning, Natsu." I looked to see who it is. "Gajeel?" "Good morning, Gajeel!" Lucy smiled. "Oh hey, bunny girl. Have you seen Shrimp?"

I looked confused. "Shrimp? Who the fuck are you callin-" "That's just a nickname for Levy. He has a crush on her.."

"I do not!" Gajeel looked away. "I just want to make sure she's okay.." "Oh, she's fine! Don't worry about it.

* * *

Class:

"Hey, I heard you became friends with Gajeel." Gray said.

"Shut up." I tried to think of a comeback. "I heard you might be dating Juvia. He blushed furiously. "Who the fuck told you that?!"

"I did!" Lucy bumped into the conversation. "How the hell did you know then?!" I looked at Lucy. Damn, she's fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to ask her out. Just one da- "Bitch please, I saw her walked up to you and asked you out." "Tch."

"Quit flirting with her, Gray." I yelled. "She's not even yours, and I wasn't flirting with her." "Wasn't 'my ass'." "Your'e a real pain in the butt."

"Alright class! Today we're gonna-" Ugh. Kill yourself.

* * *

Lunchtime:

It is finally my favorite time of class; lunchtime. I grabbed my bento and sat with Lucy and... where's Lisanna? Suddenly, three girls showed up. "Hey, Lucy!"

She looked at them. "Oh, hey guys." She rolled her eyes at them. Dramatic, pretty much? "We want you to come with us after lunch in the bathroom."

"No thanks." "Please, Lucy? We're your friends, aren't we?" Friends?! More like fake friends! Lucy then fake smiled. "Alright! I'll see you there!" "Um, Heartfilia.. Can I tell you something?" She looked at me. "What is it, Dragneel?" "I don't think you should listen to those bitches. They're not your real friends. Do you really believe them?" She giggled.

"Oh, Dragneel, that's nonsense! Everyone I meet are my friends." "Happiness and love are not the only emotions everyone in the world has. There's also hatred and fear."

"They are my friends, Dragneel." "I saw you roll your eyes at them. You faked your smile just to go with them. Be honest, Heartfilia." She sighed. "I guess you are right. They're not my true friends. I guess I won't go to wherever the fuck they're inviting me to." "Good."

I bet those thots might be up to something. Ruining her reputation? Harming her? **Killing her?!** I'm really happy I stopped Lucy from whatever might happen to her. But what if she didn't listen to me and went on to the girls' bathroom?! I have to stop her!

* * *

 **Yay, that's the end of this chapter! So the next chapter will be a lot of drama.. will it? You'll find out ;) I hope you enjoyed this story, and Happy Veterans Day, that was yesterday, what the fuck am I doing, and I can't wait for thanksgiving.**

 **In other words, I'm pretty busy with school, band, my homework and chores, so I'm not really sure if I would get my hands on this laptop. Bye.**


	7. Nothing Else (Updating)

**I'm back again! So, in the last chapter I uploaded, Lisanna didn't made a huge appearance in that one... Oops. Am I gonna rewrite it? Hell no! I'm just gonna be careful next time, because I want Lisanna to be in every chapter from now on. She'll show up from chapter 5 to... As long as I can make it. Anyway, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Lunchtime is almost over, but I'm not sure if Lucy would obey me or not. What if she goes to the bathroom with those bitches?! I can't enter the girls bathroom! But I have to; just for Lucy's sake.

"Dragneel?" I looked at her. Please don't go. "What is it, Heartfilia?" "I'll be in the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back."

"Ok." I smiled at her. Now this is the second time I smiled. What the actual fuck. Wait.. Did she said she's going to the bathroom?! I ran to the girls bathroom. I can't let her get hurt!

* * *

The Girl's Bathroom:

I kicked the door open. "LUCY!" She was on the floor, beaten up. "Don't you think your'e going a bit too far?" One of the girls said. "I don't think we're going far at all..." kicking Lucy. She coughed up some blood. "Lucy!" I ran up to her, grabbing her hands.

"Eek! What are _you_ doing in the girls' bathroom, creepy loser?" one of them said, kicking me.

...

That's all I am.. I'm just a creepy loser. Nothing else. There's no way in HELL Lucy can make me become one of those people who would always smile. I'm nothing but a creepy loser. Ever since Igneel 'died.' Nothing else... Nothing else... NOTHING ELSE... **NOTHING ELSE...**

I stood up, with Lucy in my hands. "D-Dragneel.." I set her aside. "Listen up, bitches.." I snapped, like that time Gray told me Lucy would never love me. "I FUCKING SWEAR, IF I SEE YOUR SLUTY FACES AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING **MURDER YOU! DON'T EVER GET NEAR ME, OR MY LUCY EVER AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT?!"**

...

The girls were scared, they looked like they saw a ghost... or a demon, to be exact. "We-we're sorry! Please spare us! It won't happen again! Ever!"

...

...

...

But I showed no mercy.

* * *

"So your'e suspended for a week now?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah. But I had to protect her." I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, crying in fear. "Dragneel.." cried. "Just call me Natsu, ok Lucy?" I smiled.

I looked up. Lisanna? "Natsu-kun, are you okay?! I heard three girls were sent to the hospital! What happened?!" Do I really punch that hard?

"Is Lucy-chan okay too?!"

...

I told her everything. She seemed shocked at first, but then she finally understood. Gajeel listened to the entire story as well, because I haven't told him yet. He also told me that it was so badass to bust in to a room your'e not allowed to enter; just to protect someone.

After that, Lisanna went home with Elfman and Mira. Gajeel invited me over, saying that I can cook again because he and Wendy loved my food. I asked if Wendy can take care of Lucy. He agreed, since she loved helping people who are injured or sick. Once I came with Happy, I realized Wendy also had a cat too.

She named her Carla, and she was a white cat with a pink bow by the end of her tail. I guess Happy was in love with her. Pretty much like me and Lucy, huh? Gajeel was jealous that we both had cats, and he wanted one too. After all that chatting and food I cooked for them, Lucy finally woke up.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" My eyes lightened up. "Luce!" I came and hugged her. "Natsu..."

I'm so happy I can cry right now. I'm hugging Lucy! Pervy Natsu activated pretty much? I sniffed her hair. Smells good.

"Are you okay?" "I'm feeling better. Thanks." She smiled. "You should also thank Wendy too." I suggested.

"Wendy?" "She's Gajeel's 'sister.' She took care of you for me :)" "We're at Gajeel's house?!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why?" "He has a nice house!"

I had an idea. "Do you want me to cook for you?" "I'm fine, thanks."

IM TRIGGERED.

"Why the hell not?" She giggled. "I'm kidding. There's no need to be angry."

I cooked up some ramen for her. No, ramen isn't the only food I know how to make, bitch.

"Here ya go, Lucy." "Thanks, Natsu." She smiled.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." I replied. "Why not?! Did something happened?"

"I'm just suspended for a week. All of this just for protecting you."

"What did you do? Did they realize you were in the girls' bathroom?" "Yeah, but I decided to..."

"So your'e not scared to hurt women?!" "It's not like that! I swear! There was a reason I had to hurt them!"

"Then why?!" "They were hurting you... but I wouldn't hurt you, even though you didn't listen to me... just don't do it again.." I said, blushing.

...

It was silent in the room. A second later, Lucy wrapped her arms around me. "I won't disobey you ever again... and that's a promise." I hugged her back.

"It's okay Lucy." I'm close to her again! I'm madly in love with her! Why isn't she my girlfriend yet?! The hug lasted for about 3 minutes. Those were the bast three minutes of my life. Finally, we let go. "You were so warm, Natsu."

I blushed real hard. "Er... Do you want more ramen?" "I know your'e trying to avoid this situation~" "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. OK BYEEEEEE!" I said, running out of the room. That was close! But I could've stayed in that situation..

* * *

I came back with another bowl of ramen. "More ramen?" "You didn't want ramen?" "I thought you were trying to get out of that situation..."

I smirked. "You know, Luce.. Your boobs were against me when you hugged me. So soft~"

I saw her reaction as I set the ramen on the table. "NATSU!" She blushed real hard. "Now, do _you_ want to get out of this situation?"

She looked away. Damn, why is she so cute! i just want to come closer and kiss her.. I moved closer. She put her hand on my face and moved me away. "Fuck off." "Oh come on, Lucy! It was just a joke!"

I could feel my heart being broken after she said those two words. "I do have big boobs, Natsu.." New info learned! Lucy has big boobs! I wonder what cup size they are? Can I squish them?

"I-I don't think I need to know that.." I lied. I definitely needed to know that. "Yeah you do~" She got on top on me.

...

I grabbed her hands and flipped her over as I got on top of her. "Lucy, your'e such a.. GREAT FREIND!" I said as I got up when Wendy opened the door.

Lucy got up as well.

"Is your girlfriend okay?" Lucy and I blushed. "She's not my girlfriend.." "Natsu and I are just friends!" She said as she held my hand. I blushed even more. I feel like Lucy might have developed feelings for me.

After Wendy left, I started to pack up my stuff. "Lucy, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" She said as she got up.

"Do you love me?" I picked Happy up.

She smiled. "I'd rather save that question for later if I were you." I blushed.

...

...

Does she love me? Or think of me as a friend?

* * *

 **YEEEEEEE, that's the end, and I have school tomorrow! Fuck! End my life! :)**

 **Anyways, I won't have much time with this story I made. So bye.**


	8. Like A Date (Updating)

**I'm back! So, I reread my story, and there were some things wrong with it... ESPECIALLY CHAPTER THREE, WHEN AT THE END I MENTIONED THAT I'LL REMOVE THE FACT THAT LISANNA AND NATSU WON'T BE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS. Anyways, here's another chapter, and I'll try to update weekly :) WARNING: This chapter contains lemon. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Natsu...~" She moaned out. I grouped one of her breasts, as I went harder and faster. I stroked her hair. "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu..." She said as we kissed passionately. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, as were still kissing. She moaned, as we broke the kiss.

"Go deeper, Natsu." "So your'e saying I can't go any deeper?" She looked away, blushing. "Just try.."

I went deeper. "Natsu..~" She moaned louder. I went faster. "Meow, Natsu..~"

Meow? I went harder. "Nyah, Natsu! Don't stop! Nyah~"

And I just kept hearing that over and over again. She just went from "Ah" to "Nyah". A few minutes later, she would meow louder.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" "Nyah.."

...

I woke up, realizing if was a FUCKING dream. I looked at Happy, who was on my bed. "Nyah.." he said. "Oh, it's you, Happy. You freaked me out. I actually thought my future wife was gonna turn to a cat.."

...

I laid down on my bed, bored. That dream last night felt real. Was I jerking off to her in my sleep?! At least Happy woke me up? I went to my phone and logged on to Facebook. I looked at something surprising. "A friend request from Lucy?" I asked Happy. He looked annoyed because he wanted to see Carla. I looked at my phone and accepted Lucy's friend request.

...

"UGH, I'M BORED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I guess I screamed so loud, Happy jumped. Well, oops. "How was that date, Juvia?" I heard someone say outside my house. It sounded familiar, but cute. I stroked Happy's fur, as I eavesdropped on the conversation. "Juvia enjoyed it! Gray-sama took Juvia to her favorite place in the world; the aquarium! It was amazing! Juvia felt like she could die in his arms!"

I wonder what's Lucy's favorite place in the world? "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, Juvia!" I hear the girl who asked her say. I figured out real quick she was Lucy. But why near my house? Does she live near me, and she's walking with Juvia? Suddenly, I saw Gray walking towards them. Ew, Gray. Why does Juvia like that fucking prick so much?

"Oi Lucy, Juvia." He said with his ugly-ass voice. "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, hugging him. He hugged her back. Wow, he actually cared about her? I thought this bitch was using her. "I'll be taking her, if you don't mind, Lucy."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." She smiled.

SMILE AT ME, NOT HIM.

After Gray and Juvia left, I decided to go outside. "Luce!" I yelled. "Natsu? Natsu!" She yelled back as she gave me a big hug. I turned red immediately.

"Natsu.." She said as she tried to hold back her tears. "Hey, Lucy, don't cry.. How about we talk about this over Starbucks?" She nodded.

I guess she was trying to thank me for protecting her over those girls, and waiting patiently for her when she needed me.

* * *

At Starbucks:

"And then he got mad at her, but it was just a prank! So then they decided to break up, all of this because of a stupid prank.." "Haha, some of your friends sound interesting." I said as I took a sip of my iced coffee, my favorite. I blushed for a little.

It feels like were on a date…

I looked at Lucy. "Oh, now your'e flirting with me?" She giggled and blushed.

GODDAMN SHE'S SO CUTE! I just want to hug her so badly. and give her just one... kiss on her cheek. "Oi*, Lucy. Where do you want to go now?" I felt shocked as I felt like someone was watching me. "I want to go to the mall. I'm having fun already." She said, smiling. "Yeah, me too." I said, blushing.

I was actually having fun for once.

Like a date...

* * *

At the mall, Lucy seemed to be looking for something. I didn't want to ask, because it may be a secret to her. So I decided not to ask. "Now, what's a good gift for him?" She silently asked, not to let me hear, but i fucking heard anyway.

Was she using me?!

I decided to ask her, because I wanted to know so fucking badly. "Um, Luce?" I asked, looking disappointed. "Hm?"

"Who are you buying a gift for?" I slightly raised my voice, so she could hear clearly. She blushed and looked away. "N-no one.."

"Okay," Goddammit, Natsu! Just forget about it! Even if she is using you, at least your'e having fun..

"Natsu, I'll be over there, ok?"

...

She is using me...

"Lucy, don't leave me again.." I cried, hugging her from behind.

"Teehee, fine, your'e coming with me." She smiled.

I bet she's still trying to buy that gift for the man she loves. I'LL KILL HIM. JUST FOR HER.

I looked at her as she tried to buy something. Maybe I should buy something for her...

I tried to look at what I should buy for her.

Nothing.

I looked even more.

Still nothing.

Fucking hell!

"Natsu..." Lucy asked, holding a shopping bag from the store we came out of. "I'm hungry."

"But Lucy, we just ate at Star-"

"That was 30 minutes ago!" She whined. It was? Time does fly fast.

I smiled. "Alright, let's go to the food court, shall we?"

"Ok!" She smiled.

After eating at the food court, we went more shopping. She doesn't seem to look for that gift anymore.

We had lots of fun.

* * *

As we walked home, we started talking about our lives. I told her I live by herself, since I have no parents. My foster father, Igneel "died". And she seemed to share the same past too. She told me that her mother died and her father acts like she doesn't even exist. So it pretty much felt like she has no parents either.

"So, this is your home?" Lucy asked, pointing at my house. "Y-Yeah.."

"I didn't know that! You live closer to me!" She yelled, surprised.

I was relived to hear that. "Really? Where's your house?" "Two houses away. Over there, see?" It was quite a big house, for a Japanese school girl like her. I looked shocked. "Kinda big, right? Well, I have a wealthy family.."

"You do? Damn, looks bigger and better than my future."

She giggled. "Don't say that, Natsu. I bet your future would be better than anything~"

If you fucking promised to marry my in 5 years, then my future would be better.

Anyway, I gotta get going. It's almost near my bed time. So here," She smiled as she gave me the firs shopping bag she got from the mall.

...

She was buying a gift for me all along? So she wasn't using me after all...

"Goodnight, Natsu.." She waved.  
"Goodnight, Lucy.." I waved back.

Once I got back home, I opened the bag to see what it was.

It was a scarf. A white scarf with black strips going horizontally and vertically. It seemed quite long.

There was a note next to it. It read:

 _Natsu,_

 _Thanks for saving me yesterday at school. I was such a fool for acting earlier. But now it's all my fault that your'e suspended for a week. Maybe I can visit those girls in the hospital? I know I hated them, but I did not want them to die. I never wished for anyone to die. Even though you saved my ass there, I just wanted to thank you. No one has really done that before. I did not know what you like, so I decided to buy you something simple - a scarf. I'm truely sorry if you did not liked it.. But I just wanted to thank you for protecting me and being there for me._

 _. . . . . . ~ Lucy Heartfilia_

Maybe she does love me after all, I thought as I opened the window and looked at the stars. I then looked at Lucy's house, as I saw her looking at the stars as well.

...

It did felt like a date after all.

...

She loves me back.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter! I won't be back anytime soon, and this is the bast I can do, so GOMENASAIIIII!**

 **TT-TT**

 **Next chapter in 1,000,000 years!**


	9. Gifts (Updating)

**Is this on? I'm finally back! I have a vacation from school now, but I'm not sure if I'm still gonna have enough time for this story...**

 **Anyways, lets get into the story!**

* * *

It's day two of my suspension from school. Yesterday, I had fun with Lucy, the love of my life. I thought she used me, but turns out she was actually buying a gift for me..

Happy meowed at me, telling me to wake up. Is it just me, or has it been really boring since I got suspended from school?!

I looked at the window to see if Lucy was walking past my house, or waiting for me. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

I opened it. "Good morning Lu-"

It was Lisanna. She looked sad. "Oh, hello, Lisanna." I said, hiding my face in my scarf. Smells good.

"Are you still upset that I still 'don't remember you?'" She nodded. "Natsu-kun.." She said as she hugged me.

I pulled her away, silently cringing. "Do you love Lucy-chan?" She asked. It looked like she was gonna cry.

"Um, no.. Why do you think that?" I said, blushing and turning away. "I was at the mall, and it looked like you two were on a date. I even saw you two at Starbucks." Saw us? More like you were stalking us, just to see if I'm taken or not.

"That wasn't a date.. I just wanted to spend some time with her.." "Oh.."

..

...

There was a long silence. "Nice scarf by the way.." She smiled.

"Huh? Oh, thanks..." I smiled back.

..

I hissed at myself for smiling at someone who knows me since childhood (according to her words) and who seems to claim me as hers.. (I think)

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!" I hear someone say. I immediately jumped off my window when I heard Lucy.

"Good morning, Lucy!" I yelled as I fell. "Natsu! You shouldn't have done that!" She yelled at me. I looked to see who was talking to her. It was Lisanna. Now I feel even more creeped out.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Lucy smiled. That makes my day..

"Yeah.." I smiled back.

...

I can't take my eyes off of Lucy. She's just.. so beautiful.. I got up. "Take me with you guys!" Lisanna said as she hugged me.

I cringed even more.

"Natsu? Your'e wearing that scarf I gave you?" Lucy blushed. "Yeah."

I hugged her BECAUSE SHE LOOKED FUCKING CUTE WHEN SHE'S BLUSHING.

Some people were cringing at us because it was Lisanna hugging me hugging Lucy.

"Get off of me idiots!" She hissed as she tossed me and Lisanna on the floor. "Let's just go already, ok?" She said, turning away.

* * *

We all had a hard time choosing where to go. Lucy wanted to go to the mall (again?) and Lisanna wanted to go to the pet shop. To be honest, I didn't really want to go where they wanted to go. I didn't feel like going anywhere. When I saw the arcade, my eyes lit up immediately.

"C'mon, you two." I said as I grabbed both of their hands. "N-Natsu!" They both yelled.

I can tell they were both blushing. Especially Lisanna, because you know, her loving me and all that shit.

"The arcade is better than the mall and the pet shop." I smiled. They both hissed at me.

...

It was silent between all of us. Suddenly, Lucy and Lisanna both yelled "Just to make Natsu happy!"

..

I don't know what's up with that. "Natsu, want to play some skeeball?" Lisanna winked at me.

"Hey, Natsu.. Let's play some classic arcade games." Lucy blushed.

Goddammit, who should I go with? Are they competing to see who can win my heart? Just to clear that out, Lucy won mine.

But I don't really think she can be THAT into me. Right?

But if I go with Lucy, that'll make Lisanna jealous. She probably might be yandere like me. Who knows? Actually, I think she's just a pure cinnamon roll. Nevermind.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Huh? Oh, sorry Lucy. I'm going with Lisanna."

...

Did I said something wrong? I just chose Lisanna just to make her happy. But then at the same time Lucy might be jealous.

"Oh, ok." She smiled. "Guess I'll go myself." She said as she left.

GODDAMMIT, NOW I FEEL BAD. I looked at Lisanna. "Is there something wrong with my face?" She blushed.

"No, nothing." I looked away and grabbed the ball.

The entire time I was trying so hard to pay attention to the game itself, Lisanna kept flirting with me. So it was really hard to win because of her. Sometimes, people who love you can be annoying. Yay, I get it, you love me. But don't annoy me with your affection.

"That was fun, right, Natsu-kun?" She smiled. "I hate to tell you this, but you haven't done anything the entire time to be honest."

..

"O-Oh.. You probably hated me now, don't you?" She looked away.

I sighed. What's her problem? SHE decided to flirt with me, I never asked her to.

"I don't hate you, Lisanna. Now let's go find Lu-" "Yay!"

She jumped on me. "Natsu-kun still likes me after all!"

GET OFF ME.

"Let's go find Lucy." I said, pulling her off me.

"Okay" She smiled.

* * *

After finding Lucy, we went to the mall. We bought a lot of stuff.

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna yelled.

Oh my fucking go-

"What is it?" I said, looking annoyed. "I bought something for you." She smiled.

She doesn't stop smiling at me, doesn't she? I guess since she figured out Lucy bought me a scarf, she wanted to buy something "better."

"What is it?" I wanted to know. But she doesn't now what I want, right?

"Here." She smiled.

..

It was an Edward Elric keychain from my favorite anime Fullmetal Alchemist. I've wanted it for a very long time.

"And I got Winry." She smiled and blushed. "You see? We're gonna be a couple like them one day."

I looked at her. "But they're not canon. Hiromu Arakawa hasn't made-" "Not yet." She winked.

I got officially triggered for what she said. Go give the Winry keychain to Lucy if Hiromu is making EdWin canon.

"Do you like it?" She blushed.

"I fucking love it. How did you know I wanted this?"

She looked away. "Don't ask.." "Um, ok."

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy?" I said, blushing. I loved it when she called my name.

"You like games, right?" she looked away. "Yeah, why?"

"I got you the game Overwatch." She smiled.

I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THAT FUCKING GAME. "What? Do you not have a PS4 or Xbox?!"

"No! It's just that.. I've always wanted that game for a very long time. Thank you.." I smiled.

She blushed and looked away. "You know, you can throw that scarf out. I didn't know what you liked earlier."

I looked at my scarf. Like hell I want to throw it away. This was my very first gift I got from someone. The scarf is now special to me.

I hugged her. "I'm not tossing the scarf. It's special to me now." I could feel her arms wrapped around me.

"Ok, Natsu. Your'e still keeping the game, right?" "Yeah." I smiled.

* * *

After the mall, we went to the pet shop. I just wanted to make all of us happy. With first the arcade, mall, then the pet shop.

It only lasted for a while, Lisanna just wanted to see some animals. I bought some stuff Happy would like.

Lucy bought some stuff too. I didn't know she had a pet.

* * *

"That was a long day." I yawned. "Yeah." Lisanna said, tugging on my arm.

I pushed her away, but she wouldn't get off. "Lisanna, can we talk for a little?" Lucy smiled.

"Ok." Both of them left. THEY FUCKING DITCHED ME.

I slowly listened to their conversation. I swear if they're gonna have a fight-

"Do you like Natsu?" She asked. "Yeah, I love him very much." Lisanna blushed.

"I just wish he knew how much I loved him. He doesn't even remember how much time we spent together back then." she continued.

"Lucy, do you love him?" She asked. DON'T ASK HER IF SHE LOVES ME OR NOT! WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO?!

Lucy blushed by what Lisanna said. "I don't know what I feel about him.. Maybe just as a friend.."

...

My heart shattered to pieces. She only thinks of me as a friend. "I know your'e watching." She looked at my direction. "Natsu.."

"Nani?!" I hissed. "Shit. I got to go! Bye!" Lisanna yelled, running.

..

It's just me and Lucy now! I've been waiting for a while for her to leave. "So, how was today?" Lucy giggled. "It was fun." I smiled. Now I want to go home and play Overwatch. But I'm with Lucy here! Goddammit..

"Hey.. Is it okay if I come to your house tomorrow and play Overwatch with you?" She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. I never wanted her to frown.

"Anyways, I gotta go." She blushed, for what she was gonna do. "Bye, Natsu."

She said as she kissed me on the cheek and left.

* * *

 **Fucking hell, it took me a while. Oh wait, it always have, and I think I'll keep it that way. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I won't update a new chapter til Christmas is over, because a lot of busy stuff is going on there. Does Lucy actually love Natsu? We'll find out :3**

 **Til next time! And Merry Christmas!**


	10. Lisanna's True Nature (Updating)

**Merry Christmas to all of you! Or Hanukkah.. Fine, Happy Holidays. If you're reading this, your present is a new chapter of Broken Love. Terrible present, right? Let's get RIGHT INTO THE STORYYYYY. (oh no I sound like Keemstar)**

* * *

It's been day three of my suspension. Yesterday it seemed like Lisanna and Lucy were competing against each other. I fed Happy and went to the kitchen. Now, what do I want to cook? Maybe some delicious breakfast.

I heard a knock on the door. I swear if it's Lisanna.. "Good morning, Natsu!"

Oh, it's my beautiful Lucy. "Um, Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"You stupid idiot, didn't you forget? I was gonna come over to play Overwatch with you." She frowned.

Seems like I forgot about that. HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT SUCH A IMPORTANT THING?! "Lucy..." I hugged her. Goddammit, since when have I been so sensitive? Oh wait, whenever Lucy would say something mean to me, I overreact. I bet if she turned me down, I would kill myself.

"I think you came at the wrong time.. I was gonna make some breakfast."

"Oh, you are? Sorry, tell me when you're done, okay?" she smiled as she was gonna head for the exit.

"No, wait!"

I reached for her.

...

Lucy was blushing really hard, as she hit her head. But I was blushing even more...

"NATSU, GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

...

I got off. I can't believe I was on top of her! Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? "Lucy, you want to eat breakfast with me?" I blushed.

"Eh, alright."

* * *

After eating breakfast, (it was good) we played Overwatch. I honestly enjoyed having Lucy come over to my house.

"Natsu, I'm getting tired." She yawned. Even when she yawned, it's so fucking adorable.

I picked her up as I put her on the couch with me. She blushed. I blushed.

"W-Why are you tired, Lucy? It's only 10 in the morning..."

"I didn't get much sleep last night..." I laid her on top of me. "You can sleep here.." I blushed.

"Ok." She said as she stoked my cheek that she kissed last night.

* * *

...

I woke up. "Where the fuck am-" I remember now. Lucy got tired because she didn't got enough sleep last night. Once she slept, I started sleeping with her. I looked at Lucy. She looks like an angel sleeping. I hugged her.

"I'm so happy you entered my life, Lucy." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. "You make me feel better, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life... I... I lo-"

"Good afternoon, Natsu.." Lucy said as she woke up.

...

I'm so happy I haven't said "I love you" yet! I don't even know if she lied to Lisanna if she thinks of me as a friend or not! Please end my life.

"Say something, you idiot!" She said as the threw a pillow at me.

It felt hard when she threw it..

"OW, Lucy what was that for?!" I cried. "Not my fault you say nothing after I wake up.." She hissed.

"Anyway, what time is it?" she yawned. "Um, It's 1 in the afternoon..."

"Shit." She muttered. She packed up her stuff immediately. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Bye, Natsu!" She said as she ran for the door. "Oh, and by the way.." She said as she blushed.

"I've heard what you said when I was sleeping..." She smiled as she felt her forehead.

* * *

Dammit! She heard?! She probably knows I love her know. What is she gonna do? Friendzone me?! #SCARED.

Honestly I was bored the entire time. I had nothing to do. Maybe follow her...

I grabbed a knife just in case anyone flirts with her. I don't give a single shit if it's a stranger or someone from school. I'll kill them anyways.

...

"Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled as she hugged her. So she just want to hang out with her friends. Seems innocent enough. I put my knife away.

"Natsu-san!" Someone yelled. That voice seems familiar somehow. "Wendy?"

"Oi, Salamander." Gajeel said, looking at a certain _someone._

"Who are you looking at?" Shit, know it sounds like I'm nosey. "Seems like Bunny Girl is in perfect condition."

I also forgot about the bathroom crisis. "She's been a lot better ever since you guys took care of her."

* * *

Flashback:

 _I busted into Gajeel and Wendy's house._

 _"GAJEEL!" I screamed. "What is it, Sal-"_

 _"Please help Lucy! She's badly injured! I don't want her to die.."_

 _"Who did this to her?!" He wanted to know. "I don't have enough time to tell you that! Please, I don't want her to die.."_

 _I bursted into tears. I actually thought Lucy, the love of my life, is actually going to die._

 _"Wendy, can you take care of Bunny Girl for Salamander?"_

 _"Sure!" "Thank you!" I hugged Gajeel._

 _He glared at me. "Save it for Bunny Girl!" He kicked me._

 _This was the second worst day of my life; the first being Igneel leaving me. I didn't want Lucy to die._

 _I wanted to kill the girls who harmed her. I can't wait to visit them at the hospital... Maybe give them a "nice" visit._

 _"Lucy, please... DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

* * *

"Well then, I want to say hello to her." Gajeel said.

"You know Gajeel, Levy's with her too." I teased.

"Well, now i don't want to say hi to bunny girl anymore." He hissed.

"Is Gajeel-san scared?" Wendy joined. "Or he doesn't want any embarrassing moments going on between them?"

"I'll prove you guys wrong!" He shouted as he ran towards Levy.

Wendy giggled. "Do you think she'll accept him?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see.." I said as I gave her ice cream.

I missed hanging out with these guys. I've been paying attention to Lucy so much, I forgot about them.

"I like your scarf and your keychain. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, these? They were gifts from two of my friends."

We both watched Gajeel talking to Levy. We didn't know what he was saying, but he's probably asking her out or something like that. Maybe confessing to her? After Levy spoke, he looked happy.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"I asked her out, she said yes." He blushed.

"Seems like your'e not a pussy after all." I teased.

"Well, go ask out YOUR crush, see what she says." He hissed.

...

Seems like I'm the pussy now. 10 feet away, I noticed a small trail of red liquid. Well, since we're at an amusement park, it's probably fruit punch. But I need to check it out..

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?" I lied. "Ok, we'll both wait for you here!" Wendy smiled.

...

Now, time to see what's happening over there...

"For Natsu-kun..."

I heard a familiar voice. A VERY familiar voice.

Seems like the "fruit punch" wasn't fruit punch at all... Blood?

I saw part of a leg. I walked near the body. It was a girl.. Someone was dragging it.

Then I realized WHO was dragging it... Some one who I never thought would do such a thing...

"L-Lisanna?!"

* * *

 **Wow, look.. A HUGE plot twist.. Lisanna's a Yandere just like Natsu?! Oh no.. a fucked up love triangle :)**

 **Female Yandere over Male Yandere over A Popular Highschool Girl :))**

 **Anyways, before I leave this chapter here, Happy Holidays to all of you! Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	11. How to kill Lisanna (Updating)

**I'm backk! I had fun on Christmas.. No one gives a shit. Anyways, big plot twist in the previous chapter, eh? What will be Lisanna's reaction to Natsu knowing her true nature? I bet all of you were surprised that she's a yandere [?]. Find out here vvv**

* * *

"Lisanna?" I stuttered. I never knew she loved me THAT much.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to see that, Natsu.." She looked sad. "Normally, I would kill you if you saw me like this, but since I love you, I'll let you pass~"

I never knew she would kill for me. But why did she kill this girl? Was she flirting with me, or what?

Lisanna blushed. "Honestly I wished you remember me when you first saw me.."

I stood up. I have to tell her the truth. But what if she tries to kill Lucy?

"Well, I'm glad I never remembered you. You fucking monster." I glared at her and left.

"Wait, Natsu-kun! I-"

...

I'm done with her. Plan B. Forget Lucy dating someone that isn't me. I'll kill them later.

..

Say goodbye to Lisanna. I'm gonna fucking kill her, so she wouldn't try to kill my Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy noticed. She was with a guy.

Like a give a shit. I have a yandere to kill.

"Oops. What a coincidence. Hello!" I smiled.

...

"Natsu, can we have a little bit privacy?" "O-Ok.."

...

After we were alone, she tole me she was on a date. Thanks, Lucy. I'll remind myself to kill him after I kill Lisanna.

"Well good luck on your date, you too." I faked my smile.

It hurts so much. I want to be the guy she's going on a date with. But then at the same time Lisanna would sneak up on us and then-

Boom. A dead Lucy. This is like one of those hard life choices I'm dealing with again.

"Thanks." she hugged me. "Bye!"

"Bye.." I smiled. Secretly holding the knife behind my back. Now to find Lisanna..

* * *

I went back to where the dead body was. Seems like she's gone. AND she cleaned up the mess.

Where the fuck can she be? She wouldn't be at the pet shop at a time like this, right?

If only I knew what she liked. Or where she would be at a time like this.

Maybe she's home, whining about me finding out her true nature.

Instead of coming to her, why not make her come to me?

But then I don't feel like it's gonna be a good plan because, well, she's gonna kill whoever I flirt with/flirts with me.

...

HOW _DO_ I KILL LISANNA?!

Looks like this is harder than I thought. I have 4 more days 'til I go to school and get out of my suspension. Maybe I can kill her there.

But for now, I'll kill the guy Lucy is going on a date with.

...

Fuck. Now since I learned the truth about Lisanna, I think she might be watching me.

Then she would figure out I have a crush on Lucy.

Then she would kill her.

Then I would kill her.

Then I would mourn over Lucy's death and more shit.

* * *

I don't think Happy would really distract the guy since they're at an amusement park and Happy wouldn't really be a good distraction.

What distracts him?

I grabbed a mask and thought to myself. Maybe, instead of distracting the guy, I can distract Lucy. I know what she likes.

I put a lot of thought into it. I don't know why. I'm probably wasting my time. What if they're done already?

I watched them for a while.

* * *

Lucy gazed up at the sky. I put on the mask.

I took off the scarf because, I realized; If I killed someone in front of her, they don't need to have a scarf or spikey pink hair, or else she would know it's me.

I put my hoodie on so she wouldn't see the color of my hair.

...

I'm back in action.

I ran up to him as he put his arm around her.

I'm behind him. I pulled out my knife.

"Eh?" Lucy noticed as soon as I stabbed him.

...

The look on her face just made me want to stab him even more. She's actually worried about him?

Now I'm not ready to call her a hoe just yet. No way in hell. But I never knew she actually care about her date being stabbed by a masked murderer.

I stabbed him even more, as Lucy started screaming and pulled out her phone.

Getting ready to call the police, aren't you?

Dammit, I don't want to kill Lucy. I stabbed him even more, as more blood went out.

More...

More...

MORE.

* * *

I had fun killing him. The only problem is; Lucy is watching.

I don't want to harm her.

...

I stood up as Lucy backed off.

"S-Stay away!" She cried. I picked up the body and left.

...

I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT IN FRONT OF LUCY!

WHAT NOW?! I KNEW I SHOULDV'E FOLLOWED LISANNA INSTEAD OF LEAVING HER!

Lucy doesn't k-know it's me, r-r-right?

* * *

After the clean up, I left home. She probably called the police, but I cleaned up before they fucking arrived.

I disposed of the mask and removed the hood.

4 more days until I go back to school...

I can't wait. This is the first time I'm gonna say this. I want to go back to school for the very first time. Now Lucy knows I existed.

We talk now, we interact with each other now.

Even better, she sits in front of me so I can pass on notes.

...

I'd never thought I would say this either, but my life is actually getting better and better.

With Lucy.

Hopefully I'll take Lisanna's life anytime soon.

* * *

I played Overwatch for an hour or two. Happy was watching me play it the entire time.

I opened the windows of my room to gaze at the stars while Happy plays with my scarf.

It all got boring until I saw Lucy again.

How would she feel if Loke got killed instead of leaving her?

"Lucy!" I yelled as I jumped off the window.

...

She looked really sad. And scared too.

There's a fucking murderer on the loose and the murderer is me.

"Will you stop jumping off the fucking window?" She noticed.

"What happened, Luce?"

...

"My date got killed in front of me, that's all.." She looked away.

Honestly, I don't feel bad at all. I'm happy I killed the bitch.

"I-I feel sorry for your loss Lucy.." I hugged her. She hugged me back.

..

.

.

It all went as planned. I thought when I hugged her.

"You want to get some Starbucks with me tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight Lucy." I kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

 **It took me a while to finish this shitty chapter (or what you guys called "creative") because I'm not feeling too well, but I also want to update more as well. Maybe I'll go back to uploading in 100 years. New Years is coming up so I have plans with my family. Some torture I call homework, and more. I'm sorry, guys. Next chapter in 2117!**


	12. Titania (Updating)

**School's back! I want to die :(**

 **You know what this means? Chapter 13 will be uploaded in 10,000,000 more years. So now I have so much shit to deal with again. I want my vacation back. By the way, I'm skipping time, so Natsu is back from suspension. I'm guessing most of these time skips will happen, huh?**

 **Let's get into the story already!  
**

* * *

"Ohayōgozaimasu* Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

*Ohayōgozaimasu means "Good morning" in Japanese.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Lucy..." I smiled back. Oh, how I can't wait to ask her out.. ONE OF THESE DAYS,

"You're finally back.." She said, blushing. "Yeah. Why?"

"I missed you, Natsu.." She said as she hugged me.

...

She m-missed me? No one has ever s-said that before..

"L-Lucy..." I said as I hugged her back.

"Why... Do you miss me?" I asked out of my curiosity.

She blushed even more. "W-Well.."

* * *

Classtime:

"Alright class! Sit down!" The teacher yelled as the entire class obeyed.

I threw Gray down, maybe next time I'll punch him.

He glared at me. "Next time.." I ignored the fool. I know I'm gonna win next time, bitch.

"Lisanna's absent again? This is the second time she's absent.." The teacher muttered.

...

If she killed herself, I would be happy. That would make my job easier. I don't even care about the insane bitch.

Then I remember I'm an insane bitch too. But if Lucy knew about it, would she hate me, or not? Would she want me to die, or not?

I looked at Lucy as I played with her hair. So soft..

"Natsu Dragneel, keep your hands to yourself!" The teacher yelled at me.

Shut the fuck u- "Right. Sorry." I stopped. Blushing as Lucy giggled.

* * *

Lunchtime:

I grabbed my lunch and sat down at a table as Lucy sat next to me.

"When are you gonna sit with your friends again?" Oh shit, now i'm ruining my chances of having Lucy, the love of my life as my friend.

"You sound like you want to have no friends.." Lucy complained, playing with her food.

"I-It's not like that.. I'm just used to sitting alone. That's all."

"Then I'll make you get used to sitting with people!" Lucy said, confidently.

...

How much does she care about me? No one has ever been like this to me before. Will I actually get popular one day? Only time will tell.

* * *

"Lucy, are you ok? You seem kinda scared. Is it another girl?!" I hissed.

"I guess you can say that.." she said, looking away.

"What is she doing to you?!" "Nothing."

I didn't get what she meant. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"She's just... I'm just kinda scared of her, ok?"

"Why are you scared of her?"

"You'll see. She'll be here at school tomorrow. Ever since we met, she left school for a couple of weeks. No one knows why, except for Jellal. But he won't tell anyone. She's popular, and many people call her scary. Not in the way people call you scary, but in another way. Kinda like a strict teacher."

"Oh? So what's your relationship with her?"

"We're good friends. I find her scary sometimes.."

"Maybe I will meet this person, okay?" I smiled, messing her hair up.

Such a plain hairstyle, but I love it. I hope this woman doesn't get an attitude with me.

* * *

Happy meowed at me, like he's telling me to wake up. Morning already? Felt like a minute since I slept. "What is it, Happy?" I yawned, looking at the alarm clock.

It's 7:10 am. "Holy shit I'm late! Arigato*, Happy!"

*(Have I mention this before?) Arigato means thanks/thank you in Japanese.

I quickly put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, grabbed the toast out of the toaster, and left.

"Bye Happy! Bye, Igneel!"

* * *

At School: 

"Natsu-Kun!" someone yelled. Oh no, why does that voice sound familiar?

...

Lisanna.

The person I wanted to kill 4 days ago.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled. It's like she took that memory out of her brain and threw it away.

"I just wanted to see you." She smiled.

Acting like nothing happened four days ago, huh?

"And I don't. Now, where the fuck is Lucy?" I looked away.

"B-But Natsu-Kun..."

"Good morning Natsu!"

I immediately brighten up. "Good morning, Lucy! How's your day?"

"She's here."

...

"Hey Lucy." Gray said from behind. Oh, it's that bitch.

"You're with him again?" He said, glaring at me.

"Put some clothes on."

"Can't you guys just get along?!" Lucy yelled.

...

"So she's here, huh?" Gray sighed.

"I still don't know who she is.." I whispered, but both heard anyway.

Lucy already knew about my curiosity, while Gray hasn't. So this is new to him.

"You haven't heard of her?!" He yelled as people looked in our direction.

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut up, faggot! Do you want us to attract a crowd?!"

"Fine.." he hissed as I took my hand out.

"So you actually live under a rock, huh?"

"Just shut up and tell me!"

"She's the scariest person in the school. With that hair color that reflects the color of blood. President of the Student Council. If you don't listen to her, bad things will happen. So you better watch out."

"I wouldn't say she's a girl." He whispered to my ear.

So she's a demon, eh?

"They like to call her, Titania." Lucy interrupted.

...

As soon as the bell rang, people started going to their classrooms. I packed my stuff and went to homeroom. I still want to meet this "Titania" person that Lucy and Gray seemed scared of.

* * *

Classtime :

"Alright class, today we're going to.."

I looked at Lucy as I was watched by Lisanna. Let's resume that plan to kill Lisanna, shall we?

She might have guessed that I'm in love with Lucy already. I'm sure she has stalked me 24/7 to figure out. How loudly I say I want to marry her. etc.

She can't clearly be dumb enough to think I don't like her when I smile around Lucy. ALMOST ALL THE TIME.

I continued playing with Lucy's hair. Feels like silk. So soft, so-

"Natsu-Kun..." Lisanna whispered.

"What the hell is it now?" I groaned.

"Can't we start over again?.." "No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

...

Um, bitch, did you forget about being caught murdering someone?

"Do you not remember what happened four days ago?!" I whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Gray interrupted.

"Fuck off, ice freak! This is between me and Lisanna!"

"So you two are a thing? Since when?"

"We're not a thing!" Lisanna and I yelled at him.

"Natsu and Lisanna!" The teacher yelled.

...

Omg.. Fuck my life.

* * *

Lunchtime:

I grabbed my lunch and sat next to Lucy.

Lisanna joined, sitting next to me.

Suddenly, Gray came in and sat with Lucy.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" I asked, glaring at Lisanna mostly.

"We don't want you two having alone time." Gray teased.

"Hopefully you guys are not dating." Lisanna giggled.

Playing the innocent act, right Lisanna? I will date Lucy whether you like it or not.

"Whatever you say." I said as I scooted away from Lisanna.

She got closer.

Well, there's no way to escape this terrible nightmare now.

"Lucy and Gray, scoot over." I hear a deep voice.

Lucy and Gray looked like they saw a ghost as the made some space for the mysterious person.

The mysterious person sat down. She had a different uniform from others, scarlet hair, and glasses. Red uniform and a gray skirt. President of the Student Council.

"Welcome back, Lisanna." she smiled.

She looked at me for a solid minute.

"Natsu, this is-" Lucy said as the mysterious person silenced her by just a look.

...

She gave a confident smile.

"The names Erza, Erza Scarlet. It's been so long, Natsu Dragneel."

...

...

...

Eh?

* * *

 **After 50 years, I'm finally done with this chapter. Will I be working on chapter 13 too? Probably.**

 **Yay! Erza is in this story now! I tried to bring Erza in chapter 6, but that idea was scrapped. She's what you expect in the Fairy Tail ova. (You know, the high school one?)**

 **Trump's inauguration has passed, and now he's fucking President! Kill me more.**

 **1 review = 1 idea to kill myself.**

 **[Next chapter in 4819463529 more hours!]**


	13. Lucy Heartfilia

**Well, I'm back, as promised. I never break my promises so, that's why I'm here. In the last chapter, I talked about my problems with this story, so it wasn't really a chapter. Maybe an Author's Note thing. But I want to talk about the preview I added for this chapter. Huge plot twist right? No. Anyways, let's stop talking and get into the story!**

* * *

"E-Eh?" I asked in confusion. Who is this Erza, how does she know me?! What does she think about me? I ask so many questions in my head related to her.

"Something wrong?" Erza glared.

...

...

"How do you know me?" I asked her. "I mean, we've never talked to each other, in our lives.. How do you know my name? What do you mean by 'It's been a while, Natsu'?"

As I started speaking even more, Erza got more angrier and angrier.

"Like, have we met as-" I asked my final question as I received a punch from the President of the student council.

"You fool! How dare you not remember me!" she yelled.

"Bitch, what was that for?!" I asked as I got another punch.

Gray was laughing really hard while Lisanna and Lucy were watching.

"L-Lucy! Help me!" I begged as I got beaten up by Erza.

What the fuck is wrong with her?! Don't tell me she loves me too!

"E-Erza. I think you should leave Natsu alone and just talk to him, like a normal person would.." Lucy suggested.

...

"Fine." Erza said as she got up.

"GET UP!" She yelled as people started to look at our direction.

"H-Hey, are you trying to make a scene here? People are wat-"

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP!"

"FINE!"

* * *

"Oh! So you don't remember your past well..." Erza said, feeling bad.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that.. The only thing I remember in my childhood was Igneel leaving me.."

"Isn't he rumored to be dead?" Gray asks.

"I-Im not sure.."

"You know, Natsu. Lisanna told me back then, you, Gray, and Erza used to hang out all the time!" Lucy giggled.

I almost vomited at the thought of that. Me, with Gray and Erza?! Why those two?! For one, I hate Gray. And for two, Erza has fucking anger issues!

"Those were the good old days." Erza said, confidently.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Is something on your mind lately?"

"N-No.. Nothing."

"You sure? You seem kinda sad."

"It's nothing, Natsu.."

"Alright."

* * *

As I walked to my shoe locker, I saw Lucy crying.

She was on the floor, with her knees together and hiding her face in.

Speaking of which, her panties are showing.

I pull out my phone and noticed she wore pink, lacied panties. Well, hello there!

As I tried to take a photo, Erza walked by and looked confused fore a moment. She then noticed what a was trying to do as she walked towards me.

"You pervert!" Erza yelled as she kicked me.

That quickly got Lucy's attention as she looked at me.

I looked at the panty shot I took. Goddammit, it's fucking blurry. Thanks a lot, Erza.

"U-Um Lucy! You going home?" I asked.

When I said home, she quickly put her head down.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Ok, bye Lucy!"

"Take another panty shot, and you're dead, got that?!" Erza yelled as she protected Lucy.

* * *

As I walked back home, I looked outside my window (It's was open) and watched Lucy walked home. I wanted to ask her what's wrong, but she might not want to tell me, so I decided to keep my mouth shut. Maybe tomorrow..

"Goodnight Happy." I whispered as I stoked his fur.

Already asleep? I carried Happy and put him on bed with me.

Tomorrow is another day...

* * *

"I'm gonna be late again!" I yelled as Happy jumped and ran ran away me.

"Gomen*, Happy! I have to go!" I said as I went for the exit.

*Gomen is another word for sorry in Japanese

..

At school:

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she hit me.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know.." I grunted.

I looked around as I did not see Lucy. "Where's Lucy?"

"She seems late too.." Erza complained.

"This is the first time she's late.."

"Really?"

"Yeah..l Erza said, looking at some other students.

...

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, running towards me.

"Grayy!" I yelled as I was about to punch him.

"Enough you two!" Erza yelled as she hit us.

"We still need to find Lucy, this is the first time she's been late." she continued.

"Natsu, you live the closest to her, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. "B-B-But I can't just ditch school just to go get Lucy!"

"Why not? I thought you were a full-on delinquent." Gray snickered. I ignored the comment.

"I'm sure Lucy has her reasons to be late for school! I just hope she's not absent.." I worried. I'm really worried about Lucy. Dammit, why haven't I texted her before I left off to school? She's already 30 minutes late now.

"Hey, Natsu. Class starts in 15 minutes. You wanna go?" Gray asked as Erza looked off to other students.

"I'm still waiting for Lucy, no matter what."

"Well, good luck with that. Erza and I aren't helping you this time." Gray said as he left.

"Whatever you say."

.

.

.

It's been an hour now, I skipped science class just to wait for Lucy. Is it worth it? Yes!

I'm still worried about Lucy. Why the hell is she late right now?

Suddenly, I see a blonde happening to walk near the school silently crying. I immediately recognized her and ran to her direction.

"Lucy!"

...

"I hugged her tightly. Are you ok?!"

She cried even more. So, something happened this morning. Didn't it?

I didn't want to be nosey, but I really want to know what happened.

I noticed how her uniform looked kind of ripped, and she looked bruised.

"It's those girls again, wasn't it?"

I remember seeing her on the floor looking the same when the bathroom incident happened.

It was the scariest and most traumatizing thing I've ever seen.

But this seems worse...

"Lucy!" I grabbed her by both shoulders as she looked down, with no expression.

"Tell me, Lucy. **What the fuck is going on?** " I say in the lowest voice possible.

"Please, look at me in the eyes." I begged.

She looked at me straight through my eyes. My heart immediately dropped to a million pieces as I saw the look in her eyes. She looks scared, traumatized, and angry at the same time.

"I-I-its my dad..."

"What about you dad?! What did he do to you?!"

"H-He... My father abused me, Natsu..." she claimed as she made a sad smile.

...

...

...

I'm all fired up now.

* * *

 **IF YOU MADE IT FROM THE BEGINNING TO HERE THEN CONGRATULATIONS.**

 **So near the ending, this was the preview for this chapter. Because I wanted to, ok?**

 **Why did Jude abuse his daughter, Lucy? I don't know, I just wanted to add something interesting... I'll add a reason if I can think of a good reason..**

 **So I'll go back to my schedule: 4810361939471946 Hours til next chapter.**

 **So bye! ^^**


	14. Father

"It's Jude, right?"

Lucy nodded.

I want to punch him in the face so fucking badly. A father should never do that to her daughter. And I thought him neglecting her wasn't bad enough. **No one shall ever hurt my precious Lucy. Who ever does will die.**

I hug Lucy really tight. "Let's go to class.

* * *

Class:

"Hey!" Gray whispered as he threw a piece of paper at me.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Just read it." He whispered as I opened the note:

 _What happened? Is Lucy ok? She looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed lol. Were you two making out? Having sex? Is that why it took you so long?_

 _-Gray_

I grabbed a piece of paper as I started to write:

 _I don't want to talk about what happened. And did I really take the that long? And no, we were not making out/having sex you disgusting freak. Blame Lucy for taking long, not me. P.S, I know why she took long, just not telling you ;)_

 _-Natsu_

I threw the paper back at him. As he read it, he furiously wrote something on it and gave it back to me.

As I read it, I started blushing real hard.

 _Right, you'd wish you would have sex with her!_

 _-Gray_

Lisanna noticed my red face as I kept reading it over and over. You'd wish you would have sex with her...

"Natsu-Kun, your face is red! What's going on?" She whispered.

I ignored her.

"Natsu-Kun?"

...

Finally, she snatched the paper from me and read it. "N-Natsu-Kun, are you sure you don't have a crush on Lucy-Chan?"

"I-I-I don't!"

"Then what happened with you and Lucy?!" She glared. I'm guessing she's already jealous. She probably has the urge to kill her right now.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Natsu-Kun, you can trust me.. Just, please tell me?"

"No, it's something very personal and I don't want to spread rumors."

"So this is from Lucy? What did she do to you?! I'll hurt her if she hurts-"

"LIKE I SAID, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled as Lucy looked at me. She probably knows what I'm talking about.

"Natsu Dragneel! Get out!" The teacher yelled.

I fucking hate Lisanna so much.

* * *

Lunchtime:

As I sat down alone in the table, I noticed Lucy being alone too, with everyone trying to stay away from her.

And I wonder who did this...

"Lucy?"

"N-Natsu?"

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked as I sit next to her, putting my arm around her.

"Because I want to."

"But you're popular, aren't you? Don't you have a lot of friends that you can-"

"Lucy sits alone whenever something bad happens to her. She would tell people to stay away from her because she doesn't like it when anyone asks her about it." Erza interrupted.

I took my arm off Lucy.

"So Lucy, do you mind telling me what happened?"

You just-

"Not this time. Only Natsu knows and he promised not to tell anyone, right Natsu?" Lucy answered with a sad smile.

"Yeah..." I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek.

"You two are a thing now?!" Erza yelled, making people look in our direction.

"WE'RE NOT!" Lucy yelled. "Right, Natsu?"

I blushed. The thought of it makes me want to ask her out already. Dammit, what should I say? I wish I dated her..

"Erza, we're not exactly-"

"Natsu-Kun!"

"Hey flamehead!"

Oh cmon, GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!

"What the hell do you two want?!" I yelled. Dammit, I want to be alone with Lucy really badly.

"Please calm down, Natsu." Erza said as she hit me on the head.

Well, that hurt.

"Sit down!" Erza yelled at Gray and Lisanna as they immediately sat down.

...

"Hey, Natsu! Christmas is a week from now!"

Woah, it is? Time moves really fast! And it felt like I met Lucy 5 weeks ago!

"Oh really? That's nice I guess.."

"Hey, Natsu?" Erza asked. "Who are you gonna kiss under the mistletoe?"

Lucy, Lisanna, and I both spat our orange juice, blushing at the question Erza asked, though it was targeted tor me.

"K-K-K-Kiss? Someone?!"

"Hold on! You've never kissed anyone before?!" Gray laughed, as he started laughing even louder with one word: "No?"

"Would it be Lucy?" Erza smirked. Shit, how the fuck does she know?!

"N-No! Why would you think that?"

"Most boys are planning to kiss her, you know." Gray responded, wiping away a tear.

I froze for a moment as I look at Lucy. Has she ever kissed anyone? I fucking swear I'll kill all those guys who want to do it. Or maybe at least the ones who want to do it the most.

"Lucy, have you kissed anyone?" I asked, shyly.

"Haha, no. Why?" She asked as she looked at me, her eyes were sparking. _So beautiful._

"Nothing!" I said as I looked away, blushing.

"You know Natsu-Kun, I haven't kissed anyone either..~" Lisanna blushed.

Good for you, I don't care.

"Hey Lucy, there's something I need to tell you after school." I blushed.

"Don't listen to him! He's gonna rape you!" Erza interrupted.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

"YOU TOOK A PANTY SHOT!"

"JUST BECAUSE I TOOK A PANTY SHOT DOESNT MEAN NOTHING!"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Erza yelled as she kicked me.

Gray started laughing as Lucy facepalmed and Lisanna started yelling: "Erza-San, Natsu-Kun is innocent!"

"You sure?! He took a photo of Lucy's underwear and you call that innocent?!"

...

Lisanna glared at me, almost like I'm "cheating" on her when we're actually not in a relationship.

Lisanna then joined and started kicking my ass.

Lucy looked at me too. "You took a photo of WHAT?! Natsu get over here or else!"

Lucy then joined, but instead of kicking my ass, OR hitting me, she started running after me.

"Get over here pervert!"

"Lucy! I can explain!"

* * *

After School:

"Lucy.. about the thing I want to ask you earlier.." I asked shyly as we both walk home.

"Right.. what is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Natsu?"

I grabbed her arm. "Why the hell is your father abusing you?!"

...

She let go. "Like I said, I don't want to talk about it! Okay?"

"Lucy.."

"So, how was your entire week off?" Lucy asks suspiciously, trying to change topic.

"Lucy..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't really get to hang out with you over the week.. Maybe the next time you're suspend-"

"Lucy... JUST ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR FATHER ABUSING YOU?!"

...

Tears started forming on her eyes, but they are not falling.

"B-Because... I..He..."

...

"I-I'm sorry, Luce.. If you don't want to tell me about it, that's fine.."

"No.. I do want to tell you.. besides, you didn't tell anyone the entire day so I think I can trust you with this kind of stuff..." she looked away, blushing from the nickname I gave her.

"It's just that... My father abuses me because.." she said as the tears finally started to fall from her eyes.

"He abuses me because.. well.. ever since he started drinking, he's been forcing me to marry older men. I told him I'm underage, but he didn't seem to care.. he said he only uses me for money..

He's been doing this ever since we met. He kept forcing me.. but I declined.. he-he then kept asking me, I kept saying no.. that's when I took the last straw.. and then he-" she said as she cried even more..

I hugged her real tight again. I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to look like this. **I dont want her father to abuse her ever again.**

"Ok, Lucy. How about this? You can stay at my place if you want to avoid him. How does that sound?"

"W-What if he figures out?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't!"

"Ok, and thanks for helping me with my father problems.."

"It's okay Lucy.." I hugged her again, stroking her hair.

"Why is all of your hair down?"

"Nani? Do you not like it?"

"I do, but it's such a plain hairstyle." I blushed.

"Well, I have nothing to hold it."

"But I thought you were rich.."

"I don't waste my money on that kinda stuff, Natsu." She giggled.

"C'mon, it's getting cold. Let's go to my place."

"Ok!"

So she's finally coming to my place, I thought as I put my arm around her.

"Natsu.."

"What is it Lucy?"

Lucy got closer as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me with my father problems.."

"Y-Y-You said that e-earlier.." I blushed.

"I know but, I just really want to thank you... it means the world to me.." she smiled.

That smile never gets old.

I then smiled back as I kissed her on the cheek... Now I just wish we were dating. Even though it looks like it, we're sadly not.

 **A/N: THIS PART ON THE CHAPTER IS NOT IN NATSU'S P.O.V**

* * *

 _ **As she started walking towards her place, she looked around; for almost no reason. Snow all over Magnolia. Winter is such a wonderful time of the year. She thought.**_

 ** _She saw two figures, a woman with blonde hair and a guy with pink hair. They were the same age as her._**

 ** _"He's always around her. Is he sure he's not dating her?"_**

 ** _She got behind a bush to eavesdrop on their conversation._**

 ** _"Natsu.." the blonde said._**

 ** _"What is it, Lucy?" the pinkette responded._**

 ** _The woman named Lucy got close to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._**

 ** _As she saw this, she was mad, angry, jealous, all those negative emotions. She hated this woman._**

 ** _She soon realized Natsu blushing. This made her even worse. Why is she like this? She's never been like this around others. Right. Because the people at school don't know her. She was only popular for her looks, and the way she acts. No one cares what you have interest in or not._**

 ** _As the supposed couple talked, Natsu returned the kiss to her. They then both started walking to Natsu's place._**

 ** _"Where is it?" She sighed, looking around the kitchen for a certain SOMETHING._**

 ** _"Ah-Hah! There it is!" She said as she pulled out a knife and headed outside._**

 ** _"Oh Lucy!~ Come out wherever you are!" She yelled all over Magnolia._**

 ** _"Let me teach you a lesson- Don't ever get between me or my Natsu-Kun ever again~"_**

* * *

 **Almost 2k words, I never think I would reach pass this..**

 **Next chapter: Promise?**

 **And yes, the normal P.O.V, I gave the answer away, now I think all of you know who she is..**

 **Leave a review if you liked the story.**


	15. Promise?

**Chapter 15: Promise?**

 **This is the last chapter I'm making before upgrading some really old chapters. So... I left off on a cliffhanger...?**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

I put my arm around her as I walk her home. I still cannot believe that it has been a couple of weeks that I have met Lucy. It felt like three months. Time sure does fly by, really fast.

As I opened the door, Lucy was the first one to get in. "This brings back memories.." Lucy smiled. "You've been here before?"

Lucy looked back at me. "Are you an idiot?" She giggled. "I came over to play Overwatch, remember?"

"R-Right!" I stuttered. Sure does bring back memories...

"I'll go make food, want some?"

"Hell yeah!" She yelled in excitement. God, she makes me so happy whenever she is.

"Alright, I'll be right back!" I said as I run to the kitchen.

What shall we eat today? I scanned the cabniets for something to eat. Ramen? Sushi? Suddenly, I heard a phone ringing as Lucy picked it up.

"Hello?"

...

"W-Who is this?"

..

"I'm sorry.."

...

"Y-Yes I understand.."

..

"There's something I need to-"

The call ended as soon as I walked in with food.

"What happened Lucy?" I asked as she jumped.

"Nothing.." she replied with a forced smile.

"Here's your food.." I sighed.

"Arigato."

* * *

After we ate, we played on my XBox for an hour. Lucy was getting sleepy.

"Natsu.. shouldn't we go to.. sleep?"

"Alright. Let me bring a pillow and a blanket, ok?"

"Natsu.."

I walked to my room to find them. Dammit, I wanted Lucy to sleep on my bed.

But if I ask her, she might turn me down.

As I walked into the living room, Lucy was already sleeping.

Isn't she adorable when she's sleeping?

I picked her up and placed her on the couch. I wrapped the blanket around her and kissed her good night.

As I looked outside the window, there was a silhouette with what looks like a weapon. Are they going in my direction?

...

As soon as I realized who it was, I immediately grabbed Lucy, turned off all the lights, closed all curtains, locked the entrance, and put Lucy to my bed.

 _Dammit, why is she here? Did she see us earlier? WHY THE FUCK DOES LISANNA NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON ME?!_

I hugged Lucy tightly as she hugged me back.

"Good night, Lucy..." I muttered under my breath as I give her another kiss on the forehead.

* * *

...

Happy is now meowing at me, trying to wake me up.

But my dream... Lucy and I are getting married now..

Lisanna is.. wait.. Lisanna? Why does she have a knife?! She's getting near Lucy!

I woke up, from a terrible nightmare I had.

Lucy was still sleeping.

"Oi, Lucy! Wake up!" I yelled as I shaked her.

"Hmm? What is it, Natsu?"

"Wake up! We're gonna be la-"

"SHIT!" Lucy yelled as she got out.

I immediately made bento, grabbed Lucy's hand, unlocked the door, and ran out for school.

"Natsu, you're too fast!"

"I'm sorry Luce. I don't wanna be late!"

* * *

At School:

"We're here!" I yelled.

"Natsu AND Lucy are late now?!" Erza screamed as she smacked Gray real hard.

Ha, he deserved that.

"Explain." Erza said in her deepest voice.

[Sigh.] I asked Lucy permission if I can tell Erza about her problems with her father. She said no. So I tried to tell the truth, but also hide the fact that Lucy is being abused by her father.

"So she slept at your house?" Gray asked. "Did you slept with her? Ooh! I know! Maybe you had sex with her!"

I turned red by his comment. "I-I did not!"

"You're denying it!"

Gray used his hands as a microphone: "NATSU HAD SEX WITH LUCY LAST NIGHT!"

"WE DIDNT!" Lucy and I yell as we beat him to shit.

* * *

At lunch, I sat with Lucy, knowing that Gray or Lisanna will show up anytime soon.

"Here's your bento, Lucy." I smiled.

"Aww, Natsu, you had the time to make this?"

"Yeah.."

She smiled at me which made me blush.

"Thank you.."

She grabbed the blue bento* and opened the box. "L-LUCY, THATS MINE!" I screamed as I tried to close the box.

Shit, she saw what I had in my bento.. The bento had letters N + L in it..

"Natsu.. you never told me you liked someone.."

"Here's your bento.." I blushed as I gave her the pink bento.

"Tell me who it is!" "N-No! It's embarrassing!

"Pleaseee!"

"H-Hey, wh-who was that on the phone yesterday?" I tried to change topic.

"No one. Now, tell me!"

"I'll tell you who I like in exchange for who called you."

"You're so cruel." Lucy said.

I tried to act happy and pretend I did not hear those words.

"My dad called me, ok? He knows I left home.. He's gonna be gone for two weeks because of work. If I'm not home by then.. he'll- ugh, never mind that. Now, tell me!"

Isn't she too excited for this kind of stuff? Oh wait, it's because I - the least important person in this fucking school - is in love with the most important one.

My heart started beating real fast. I can't tell her the truth! Do I?.. Is this the end of my journey to make her love me?

"Lisanna!" I yelled as I noticed her walking past by.

"Wait, you like Lisanna?!" Lucy shrieked.

Why isn't Lisanna sitting with us? Who cares, I don't need her. But to make matters worse, Lucy thinks I like Lisanna now.

"N-No.."

"You said you'll tell me who if I told you who called me last night! No, you never told me, you _promised me."_

"Listen, I can't. I really can't. I'll tell you later, okay? Just please promise me.."

...

"Fine, since you seemed so desperate about it.."

...

...

It got real silent for another ten minutes. Shit, start a conversation?

"Lucy, what did you think when we were sleeping in the same bed?"

"Huh?!"

Fuck, wrong question! "Um, I mean-"

"I don't mind at all."

..

"What, have you slept with other guys before?!" I glared.

"No!" She giggled. "Is Natsu getting jealous?"

"Am not!"

"I just don't mind because you were so warm."

..

"I'm warm?" "Yeah..."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing my red face.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you two having your alone time?"

"Seems like both of you have bentos."

"Erza! Gray!"

As time was passing, we mostly talked about the holidays and what we were gonna do over break.

Lucy kept complaining about how she never got kissed under the mistletoe and wanted to get kissed this year (this is also gonna be her first kiss (but I'll take both of them thank you very much)).

Erza kept talking about the types of cakes there was for Christmas (jeez, such a foodie).

Gray kept begging me to kiss Lucy under the mistletoe and take her first kiss. Yes, I want to do that but don't be an annoying alarm clock reminding me to kiss her.

* * *

After School:

"Bye Erza, bye Gray!" I yelled as I walked Lucy home.

"How long do you want to stay away from home, Lucy?"

"As long as he's gone."

"How long is he gonna be gone for?"

"Two weeks, Natsu."

"That's good." I said as I hugged her.

"Natsu.."

I cut her off by kissing her on the cheek.

..

"Now I'm just wondering if I'm the one you like.." she blushed.

"Oh c'mon, this is pretty normal now." I smiled as she blushed a little more.

...

"Let's go holiday shopping!"

"Why? Christmas is in 6 days!"

"Exactly! We won't have time!" She said as she grabbed my hand and started running towards Magnolia Mall.

"But Lucy, I'm hungry!" "We'll eat on the way! Let's go!"

I quickly smiled as I saw her smiled. The sunset made everything better. Her hair looks bright, but her smile is brighter..

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **To be continued..**

 **Review if you want this story to go faster.**

 ***In Japan, the blue bento is for a boy, while a pink bento is for a girl.**


End file.
